


Vegeta Goes Bra Shopping

by sadifura



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vegeta doing mundane things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta is roped into bra shopping with Bulma! Will Vegeta withstand this fearsome task? Will he destroy the DBZ equivalent of Wal-Mart?! Also, somebody throws a punch! Tune in this week on Dragon Ball Z!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta Goes Bra Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own dbz; all concepts, the universe, and vegeta and bulma all belong to akira toriyama.
> 
> this might be multichapter.

This is humiliating, Prince Vegeta fumed. 

How can he, Prince of the Saiyans, heir to the Planet Vegeta, do something as mundane as---

"Vegeta, don't sulk. At least TRY to look happy when you're shopping for our honeymoon bra!"

\----bra shopping.

"How can I not sulk! I'm a proud warrior, not a...not a....domesticated husband!" he snapped, attempting to argue with Bulma Briefs, the woman he was engaged to marry. 

"You're not a domesticated husband, but you're still my domesticated fiancé, and if you don't act like one and wreck the mall I'll be the one to go Saiyan next!" Bulma angrily raised her fist to make her point, and Vegeta shuddered. There was no arguing with her; she's just as scary as a Saiyan Warrior herself. 

"Alright, alright!" He said, reluctantly being dragged into the bra and underwear section of the official CapsuleCorp (TM) Mall (TM), only he was barely trying to resist this time. "It's a good thing you're not trying to claw at the ground anymore, honey," Bulma said cheerfully, seemingly enjoying her Saiyan fiancè's pain, "you're making it a LOT easier for me!" 

"I'm making it easier for you because trying to resist has only given me numerous glares from old women and five little girls sticking their tongues out at me. FIVE. LITTLE. HUMAN. TODDLER. GIRLS. TAUNTING. ME." Vegeta was about to burst into a rant about how "The Great Saiyan Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta shouldn't be taunted by little earth children," but Bulma seemed to be one step ahead of him.  
"Yes, I know. A great Saiyan warrior prince like you shouldn't be taunted by puny earth girls, I get it. You've gotta admit though, you're pretty easy to laugh at."

Vegeta blushed. "I am NOT easy to laugh at! I am a dignified warrior!" 

"A dignified warrior who shouts all the time and screams when he loses a fight."

All he could do was grunt angrily. She was right, but he wouldn't admit it. He was too proud; too cocky, too much of a great Saiyan warrior to admit defeat to ANYONE, even his fiancèe.

With a thump, Vegeta suddenly fell. "Okay, Vegeta, we're finally here. You can try to relax now! ♥" 

The time of reckoning had come, unfortunately. He saw the CapsuleCorp (TM) Mall (TM) bra and underwear section in its pink, candycolored, breast-shaped glory. His eyes widened in fear and his pupils began to dilate. 

This would be his greatest, most fearsome opponent yet.

For he never faced something as frightening as the bra and underwear section of the CapsuleCorp (TM) Mall (TM).


End file.
